We meet again
by fabina1324
Summary: Nina gets back to Anubis house after summer break.She thinks it will be a Easy year until someone from her past comes back.Joy Mercer. What will happen well read it and see.I don't own House of Anubis!
1. Chapter 1

**First Anubis story hope u like. SIBUNA!**

NINA'S POV

I am in a cab going to Anubis house. I am so happy to go back to Anubis. I am so happy to see Fabian and my other friends Fabian and I are finally dating. We also got the girl back that was missing last year her name is joy.I heard she likes Fabian I hope she doesn't get mad.

Driver:Here we are Anubis house

Me: thanks

I pay him and get out of the cab

YES!Finally I am here I run to the door and go to open it. But it opens it self it knows I am back.I go in to see everyone but Fabian and that Joy girl there.

Everyone:NINA!

Everybody hugs me they let go and I see a flash of blonde and I get tackled in a hug

Me:Amber...Can't...Breath

Amber:*lets go*Sorry

I look around to see if Fabian is here someone hugs me from Behind.

Fabian:looking for me

I turn around and kiss him

Fabian:looks like someone missed me

Me:lots

Amber:sorry to break up a Fabina moment but we are still in the room

Me and him laugh and sit down and talk about our summer. We hear the door open and close and in walks a girl I am very familiar with her name is... Joy Mercer!

**How does Nina know Joy? That will be answered tomorrows DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here u go chapter 2 SIBUNA!**

What this can't be.I was stuck in shock until she just runs to Fabian and kisses FABIAN!

Amber:JOY!

Amber POV

WHAT!She is not going to break up Fabina I put my hard work into that couple.

Me:JOY!

Next thing I know Nina goes running up stairs crying.I go up to Joy and yell at her

Me:JOY YOU CAN'T JUST KISS FABIAN HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

Fabian goes to run up stairs but I stop him.

Me:look let me cool her down then you can talk to her.

Fabian:Okay

Nina's POV

Ahhhh I can't believe this. I am in my room crying on my bed.I guess you want to know how I know joy well we went to school together in middle school well we were best friends until something happened to her and she turned against time I would get a boyfriend or even a crush she would date ruined my life. She left I did not know where she went but I was happy.I thought I would never see her I was wrong.

I was put out of my thoughts when amber came in

Amber:Nina are you ok

Me:Yea I just can't believe she is back.

Amber:wait you know Joy!

I told her the story

Amber:Nina you know I will never let that happen to you and Fabian. Fabina will always live.

Me:ha-ha okay thanks ambs

I am not going to let her get to me. I am going to stay strong I love Fabian and he loves me.

I go back downstairs and see Fabian worrying he is so cute when he worries.

Me:hey

Fabian:look Nina that kiss meant nothing...(keeps babbling on)I kiss him he is shocked at first but then kisses back.I pull back after a while.

Me:Its okay I am not mad at you she kissed you.

Fabian:I love you

Me:I love you 2

Joy:Well Hello Nina long time no see

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**What will happen between Joy and Nina? Will Joy try to get Fabian? Remember REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all first of all thanks for the reviews and for reading my stories. Well i am going to stop talking. Well,typing and let you read. Here is chapter 3. SIBUNA!**

Joy:hey Nina long time no see

Me:well it was good while it lasted.

Joy:still the same Nina you think you're so tough but you aren't.

Me: I'm more tough than you so if you don't mind my boyfriend and I are going to go upstairs now.

Joy:Don't think you won this fight Martin.

I grab Fabians hand and pull him upstairs with me. When we get in the room I sit on my bed and Fabian sits beside me.

Fabian:OK what was that about? And how do you know Joy?

Me: Well Joy and I went to school together...**(A/N do I really need to tell the story again)**

Fabian: Nina I will always be here I will not let joy get in between me and you. I love you

Me: I love you too

Fabian leans down and kisses me. It turns into a snogging session we finally stop when amber comes in.

Amber:Nina I Oh never mind it can wait I see you are busy

Amber leaves the room and we hear her squeal and say FABINA!

Fabian and I we get back to normal and I ask

Me: so what do we do now?

Fabian:We could watch a movie

Me:ok you can get in some pjs and can you get the movie they are all downstairs and I can get my laptop and get my pjs on

Fabian: ok see u in a minute *kisses my cheek*

I get into my pjs and get my laptop. Fabian finally gets back with his pjs on and a movie in his sit on my bed and watch the movie until we fall asleep.I started to have a weird dream.

**What is Nina's dream? Read next Sorry it took long I had to get 2 projects done and had to deal with drama at school Bye y'all! Remember REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey y'all here is chapter 4 of my story hope y'all like it SIBUNA!**

_Nina's dream_

I was walking around all I saw was a black figure walking towards me. The figure looks at me and I can see its face its Joy.

Me:What do you want Joy?

Joy:You know what I want

Me:You will never get Fabian he is my boyfriend and loves me not you.

Joy: We will see about that!

_End Of Nina's Dream_

I jolt awake runs in and amber runs to my bed.

Fabian: Nina whats wrong!?

Me: Nothing it was just a dream.

I look at the door and see the whole house looking at me.I see Joy and she is smiling evilly. She will never get Fabian.

Amber:are you sure you are okay.

Me:Yes I am fine.

Everybody leaves but Fabian and Amber.

Fabian: What was the dream about?

Me: Who do you think?

Fabian: oh Joy

Me:Yes its starting to really freak me out.

Fabian:Look don't worry okay I love you not her okay I am going to go get dressed and I will be right back.

He leaves the room and Amber comes over and sits on my bed.

Amber: Nina look I think I know how you can show Joy to back off.

Me: How?

Amber:Well there is a talent show coming up and you can sing.

Me: I don't know no one knows I can see except you.

Amber: So Joy you are not going to back down!

Me: okay but I am not telling anyone in the house that I am going to be in it except you.

Amber: Okay YAY!

We get ready to go to school and Fabian comes back and we all walk together.

_1week later_

Its time for the talent show I am singing Mean By Taylor Swift

Announcer: Now for or next song Mean by Taylor Swift sung by Nina Martin.

I walk on stage I see the Anubis gang looking shocked and amber giving me a thumbs up.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

I was looking at Joy the whole song and after the song everybody clapped. I went off stage and i got tackled by the Anubis gang.I laugh and hug them back.

Me: Hey a girls got to breath

Anubis Gang:sorry

Me:I ...

I was going to talk but i got interrupted by the announcer saying

Announcer:Next up is Joy Mercer singing girlfriend by Avril Lavinie

**(A/N i am not writing the lyrics because it has cuss words)**

She did not just sing that to me and Fabian.**  
**

**OHHHHHHH! What is Nina going to say to Joy? What will Happen next? Read next time on We meet again. I am so sorry again for not posting chapters. Remember REVIEW! Thanks for everyone who does like Golferbabe Thanks so much.I don't own the songs above or HOA! Even though I wish I did. FABINA FOREVER! Hoping Fabina and peddie stay together in next season even though Nina left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all here is chapter y'all like !**

She did not just sing that to me and Fabian.

Amber:she just murdered that song.

We all laugh.

Announcer:well next is Fabian Rutter!

OMA!I run to a seat in the audience and sit down

Fabian: This song is dedicated to a very special girl hope you like it.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_ And build a Lego house_  
_ If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_ My three words have two meanings,_  
_ There's one thing on my mind_  
_ It's all for you_

_ And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_ If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_ I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_ I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_ I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_ I'll do it all for you in time_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_ I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_ And colour you in_  
_ If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_ And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_ Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_ And swap it for yours_

_ I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_ I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_ I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_ I'll do it all for you in time_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_ Don't hold me down_  
_ I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_ And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_ If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_ I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_ I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_ I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_ I'll do it all for you in time_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_ I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_ I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_ I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_ I'll do it all for you in time_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_ I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_ I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_ And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

Everyone stood up when he finished i ran back stage and I saw him I ran up to him and kissed him.

I hear a squeal and me and Fabian laugh.

Fabian:I love you Nina

Me:I love you too Fabian

We were interrupted by the announcer

Announcer:Well that is the end of it and we have the winners...

3rd place=Kassi singing Better than revenge

2nd place=Emily and Jasmine singing Take a Hint

And drum roll please.*drum roll* its a tie! NINA MARTIN AND FABIAN RUTTER!

OMA! Fabian and me run on stage and get our Anubis were all screaming and cheering.

Announcer: well that's all for tonight get back to your houses and thanks for coming.

Fabian and I get to Anubis and we get tackled in a hug.

Amber:Fabian i never knew you could sing like that!

Fabian:well I have not sung since i was 10.

Me: well why did you decide to sing tonight.

Fabian: Well i wanted to impress you ...Did it work?

Me:yes!

Mara: I never knew you could sing Nina!

Me: Only Amber knew and she told me to enter the talent show so I did.

Suddenly we hear a door slam and we turn around to see a mad Joy.

**Well that's it! Next chapter is going to be extra good! So read next time! REMEMBER REVIEW!If you can send me any ideas you have for the story! love you guys!xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey y'all here is the next chapter hope you like !**

We look to see a mad Joy Mercer!

Joy:YOU!*points to me*You don't deserve that trophy i do!I was the best!

Amber:You were the worst you murdered that song and our ears.

Me: Yeah Fabian and I were the best you sang like a cat dieing.

Joy: Well at least i am the prettiest here!

Me: If you call a face full of makeup then yea!

Joy:Oh its on now!

she goes up to me and tries to punch me i catch her fist and say

Me:You probably shouldn't of done that.**(Can y'all guess what that is from?)**

Me:y'all might not know this but i took Karate back home in Seaford.

I flip her and when she gets back up I though a punch she blocks it. I kick her leg and she falls down I put my foot on her chest and say

Me: Never mess with Nina Martin

Everyone looks at me in shock.I just go up stairs and go to bed.

After that Joy moved and we never saw her again. Fabian and I stayed in England and started a and we bought Anubis house because it is no longer a school. The rest of the gang started there life too and we all lived happily ever after.

**Sorry but this is the end I gots writers block but I am going to write more stories!So Bye! Remember REVIEW! Love you Guys!  
**


End file.
